The Teddy Bear Exchange
by Wizard-in-Disguise
Summary: Once a week, all around New York City, teddy bears gathered in a remote place to share exciting stories. A certain teddy bear shares a certain story about a certain couple. SMacked, MacStella, MSR, MS, whatever you call it. Slight AidenFlack


**Disclaimer: **Are you kidding me? If I owned CSI NY, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Instead, I would be going over scripts, making sure writers put in a lot of MacStella fluff in the episodes! xD

**A/N**: Yeah, this is a sequel-ish piece to _Late Night_. It's just mindless fun. I like it but it's not the greatest story. I still like _Late Night_ the best. Please review! Constructive criticism would be nice as well!

* * *

Once a week, all around New York City, teddy bears gathered in a remote place to share exciting stories. The teddy bears would sit around in a circle in Central Park (how they got there, nobody knew) and once attendance was called (there were four teddies that were assigned to take attendance), a careful invisibility spell was cast. There had been many events before the invisibility spell was invented where humans had stepped foot in Central Park and had witnessed the teddy gathering.

"Alright, everyone, calm down!" yelled the Elder Teddy Babooska. He raised a fluffy arm to silence the crowd. Instantaneously, the noisy crowd obeyed. If you had dropped a pen onto the ground, you would be able to hear the distinctive _thunk_ it gave. Elder Teddy Babooska was very good teddy, as were all the others. He welcomed new teddies with respect and kindness. It wasn't a long time ago that Teddy Bonasera (many teddies were unfortunately called Teddy so they were known by their owner's last name) had felt overwhelmed with a sense of respect when he met the Elder Teddy Babooska. No one called him Babooska. They either called him 'sir' or the more commonly used 'Elder Teddy'.

"Gather into your circles!" the Elder Teddy commanded.

Because there were so many children and adults that owned teddy bears, the whole population of teddy bears were split into four groups, known as Circle 1, Circle 2, Circle 3 and Circle 4. Once gathered in a circle, a Helper Teddy would be the head of the circle. Then the Helper Teddy would instruct the whole group to share all the exciting stories that had happened during the week. Sometimes there were none, so when it was the teddy bear's turn, he would shake his head and the Helper Teddy would move on.

It was currently Teddy Bonasera's turn.

"Well, I don't know whether this counts," he said doubtfully, "But last night, a man stayed over in my owner's house."

There was a wave of "_Scandalous!"_sand "_Ooh!"_s.

"Did they sleep in the same bed?" asked a teddy, who had an extraordinarily high-pitched voice.

Teddy Bonasera nodded.

There were giggles everywhere.

"Do tell!" said an extremely pink teddy bear. The only things that weren't pink were the eyes and the bow. The bow was a dark red.

Teddy Bonasera took a deep breath and plunged into the story.

_Teddy Bonasera was on the ground when Detective Mac Taylor and its owner, Stella Bonasera, came into her bedroom. The two blankets that Stella used to keep herself warm was thrown back in a merciless way. There were clothes everywhere and Mac could definitely see a glimpse of a bra somewhere. He looked away and blushed. Stella groaned, not noticing the garment. It was about three hours past her usual bedtime and she was tired. She climbed into bed, the taste of the golden omelet that Mac had cooked her still in her mouth. It didn't take her long to drift off. She was woken, though, by a strong shake to the shoulder. She moaned and rolled over._

"_Stella!" hissed Mac, still shaking her. "Stella, you gotta brush your teeth!"_

_Stella tried to swat Mac away. When that didn't work, she murmured, "You can use the bathroom first. Just call me when you're done."_

_Mac smiled and said, "I've already brushed my teeth, Stel." He held up a hand and added, "And before you ask, Stel, I used the toothbrush reserved for me so my 'yucky icky germs' won't get onto your toothbrush." The germ thing was entirely in her words. Mac would never say anything as childish as that. _

"_But Mac," Stella whined. "I'm tired and I wanna go to sleep."_

"_Trust me, Stella, you'll thank me later in the long run. You don't want to be wearing dentures when you're only fifty, do you?"_

_Stella mimicked Mac perfectly and said, "Trust me, Mac, I'm clairvoyant and I don't see myself thanking you, just beating the-"_

_She was cut off by Mac's toned arms, one under her thighs and one under her back. He hoisted her up easily, as if the 160 pound woman weighed as light as a feather. Stella whined a protest as she nuzzled into Mac's neck. When they reached the bathroom, Mac carefully placed Stella on the bathroom counter. Stella immediately backed up onto the mirror, where she had something to lean on, and folded her arms across her chest. She continued glaring daggers at Mac._

"_Come on, Stella," wheedled Mac. _

"_I am not brushing my teeth," insisted Stella petulantly._

_Mac sighed. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this._

"_If you don't brush your teeth, I am never cooking for you again," he demanded._

_He watched with a little satisfied smirk on his face as a look of panic flashed over Stella's face, disappearing as quick as it had appeared. Nobody would ever believe that the fantastic CSI wonder who was able to crack through Detective Taylor's thick shell would feel threatened by that. But then, nobody knew Stella like Mac did. It seemed almost unreal, unrealistic as he saw Stella pout, just to see whether he would cave in and let her go back to sleep, but nodding minutes later._

_Stella was brushing her teeth with extreme swiftness. About thirty seconds after she picked up her toothbrush and squeezed out toothpaste, she was wiping her mouth with a face cloth and looking up at Mac triumphantly, saying, "Done!"_

_The detective looked at her with a little frown but he wasn't about to argue. It was good enough that she had actually brushed her teeth. He was about to tell her that he hoped she didn't brush like that all the time because her teeth were going to rot but he wasn't going to nag and that she should go back to bed. She didn't need him to say anything. With the whole unpleasant brushing teeth thing done, she pranced back into the bedroom. Slipping into bed, she patted the space beside her. Mac smiled and climbed in, laying at the spot Stella had indicated._

_He felt Stella move, bending over to pick up her teddy bear. Soon, a teddy bear was pressed against his abdomen and Stella's arms were wrapped around his waist, clutching the teddy bear as she cuddled up to him. He didn't bother getting all tensed up. This ritual had gone on for months, only the teddy bear had been eliminated from the equation._

"_Night, Stel," he whispered, not sure whether she was still awake._

_She was._

"_Night," she responded, breathing into his neck._

_Soon, both of them were asleep, one hugging a teddy bear._

"Aww!" cooed many of the teddy bears. It wasn't a frequent occurrence that they would hear a recollection like that. It was cute.

The Helper Teddy allowed himself a small little smile before he cleared his throat importantly. He waved to the teddy bear next to Teddy Bonasera sternly.

The teddy bear was new. She was obviously quite overwhelmed.

"Um, my name is Black. My owner is Detective Aiden Burn. I've only belonged to her a week. Her boyfriend, Detective Don Flack, bought me for her. He says my name is Burn and Flack joined together, just like Aiden and him. My owner hit him when he said that, telling him not to get all mushy and whatnot..."

Black the Teddy Bear trailed on.


End file.
